Lorien Legacies: The Fight Begins
by LoriensKnight
Summary: Their planet was dead, their race endangered and they were being hunted. Nine kids and their guardians get tired of living on the run and choose to bring the fight to their hunters. The prey become the predators and the predators become the prey.


**Lorien Legacies Story**

**Four**

A single man stood in the midst of chaos, bodies littered the ground mogadorian and loric alike. The man was dressed in sliver armor with a blue cape over his left shoulder, a sword in his right hand pointing at the monsters standing in front of him.

"If you really think I'm going let you monsters destroy this planet, think again." The man said in a calm tone.

In front of the man stood a small army of ferocious beast but in front of all the monsters stood two large mogadorians. Both heavily fitted with black padded armor, the one on the right held a massive Warhammer over his left shoulder with malicious smirk on his face and the one on the left stood confidently with a large claymore.

"Your elders are gone and your planet is falling, what can a puny loric like you do against the eldest sons of Setrákus Ra?" The on the right said grasping his hammer.

"Calm yourself Krosis, let the beasts handle this insect." The second said holding back his brother.

The one the left ordered his army to attack and the multitude of creatures behind him sprung forward with the intent to kill the lone warrior.

"You should know I am by no means a normal loric as I descend from Pittacus Lore himself." The man said as thunder boomed and lightning crackled. "May Lorien be with you Theos."

The lone loric shot forward, charging the small army with his sword raised. Before he met the small force of beasts lightning struck down multiple airborne monsters. He threw his free hand forward sending a telekinetic blast towards the army sending most of the front lines sailing backwards.

The army descended on him without hesitation, around a dozen or so beast with a stout body and four legs surrounded him. He leveled his sword in front of him as a golden aura enveloped him, "No time for holding back."

He disappeared, appearing above the army with his hand raised in the air. Thunder rumbled as heavy rain started to fall, wind began to thrash sending the smaller creatures flying in all directions. He brought his hand down and multiple lightning bolts struck the area the monsters occupied creating an explosion. Smoke covered the area with debris falling from the sky, a sudden gust a wind blew away the smoke to reveal nothing but scorched earth.

"It seems this loric is stronger than we thought, let's smash him and bring him back to father to experiment on." Krosis said with a gleam in his eye.

"That sounds like a good idea brother, father would love to experiment on descendant of his old friend." Brutale said before charging the warrior who had since descended to the ground.

"Hmm silly mogadorians, you'll never when as long as a loric breathes." The man said.

The golden aura around the warrior exploded once again before he unsheathed his sword rushing forward meeting the claymore of Brutale. He jumped back dodging a swing of the massive hammer in the hands of Krosis. A sudden geyser of water burst from the ground sending Krosis into the air, a large thunder bolt met him as he reached his peak disintegrating on impact.

"Nooo, that wasn't a good idea loric." Brutale yelled rushing his opponent.

Brutale clashed with the warrior driving his feet into the ground, with a grunt of power he disarmed his opponent with a vicious kick to the stomach. The warrior flew backwards crashing into the ground, Brutale sneered as he stomped towards the fallen warrior.

"You killed my brother and now I'm going to kill you." Brutale said raising his claymore.

He began to bring down to his large weapon to end the life of the man who took his brothers when sudden cry stopped his blade mid-swing.

"Stop your attack Brutale." A voice boomed from behind Brutale.

Brutale turned around to face a very familiar face, "Father what are you doing here I thought you were leading the battle on the capitol?"

The man or the being that stood behind Brutale was a sight to see. He stood at least twenty feet tall dressed in all black with black turtleneck, a chiseled jawline, short cropped hair and a multitude of scars.

Before Setrákus could answer his son stiffened before bursting into ash blown away into the wind. Setrákus eyes narrowed as he spotted the loric standing in the spot behind where his son once stood. He growled as the air around him started to thicken, the ground started to shake and tear itself apart. He bared his sharp teeth as he slowly made his way to his enemy.

"I was going to let you live but now that's not an option." Setrákus said stopping a few feet away from the warrior.

"We all die at some point." The warrior said smiling before fading away.

Setrákus pulled a whip from inside his jacket, he unrolled it as it unraveled it caught fire. He snapped it backwards wrapping the neck of the now appeared loric warrior. Setrákus looked down to find the man's sword in his stomach. He gave an evil smile before pulling the sword out and tossing it aside.

"Being able to get that close to me and even wound me takes a very skilled person, what's your name?" Setrákus asked.

"I am Liren, Son of the house of Lore." Liren said with pride.

Anger suddenly flooded through Setrákus's body, he through a quick but powerful punch into Liren's chest. Liren began to cough violently as blood began to seep from his mouth.

"You'll never win they'll destroy when the time comes." Liren said with a bloody mouth.

Setrákus laughed, "There's not a soul strong enough to defy me but I'll humor you, who will destroy me?"

"T-they will." Liren said looking towards the sky before the light left his eyes.

Setrákus followed Liren's eyes and spotted two ships leaving Lorien's atmosphere. He growled before yelling into the sky. His yell shook the area around him, he smashed his right food into the ground causing a fissure across the ground. A few seconds later hundreds of mogadorian soldiers flooded the hillside behind him.

"Beloved leader, what's wrong?" A soldier asked.

"My sons are dead and there are lorics still alive." Setrákus growled.

"Sire what should we do?" The soldier asked.

Setrákus fist slammed into the soldier's face instantly turning him into ash, "I want this planet cleared and I want to know where those ships are headed right now!" Setrákus commanded.

His soldiers scrambled to carry out the orders given to them. Setrákus snarled as he looked towards the sky before turning his head looking behind him, "I'm coming for you and when I find you." He smiled maliciously letting the end interpretation of his threat hang.

I quickly sit up as I wake up from yet another nightmare. I'm covered in sweat and my breathing is a little erratic. I've been having nightmares of the invasion of my home planet the last couple of weeks and I really don't know why. I mean I was only four when it happened, I don't remember much of my life on Lorien. I sigh as I throw the covers off of me and get up to walk to the kitchen. As I get up I hear a whimper, I look down to see my favorite Chimæra Hadley looking up at me.

"I'm okay boy, it's just another nightmare." I say as I head out the door to the kitchen.

The house is completely dark but I've made this trip so many times in the past month that I can easily navigate my way through the darkness. I get to the kitchen and turn the light on, I get a cup and fill it with water.

"Up this late, must be another nightmare." A voice said from behind me.

I turn around to find Brandon standing with his arms crossed leaning against the wall. Brandon is my guardian assigned to me by the elders of our lost planet. He's what we called cêpan, they were the lorics that didn't receive legacies. I've known him my whole life, he's sort like a father to me he's always there when I need him.

"Yeah but this one didn't get bad until the end." I told him.

"Tell me about it." He said sitting down and ushering me to do the same.

"Well it began with my dad fighting an army of mogadorian beasts, he destroyed them easily." I say smiling. "Then he fought two mogs who claimed to be the eldest sons of Setrákus and he killed them but then Setrákus came and killed my dad but after that he looked back and said he was coming for me."

"Maybe these nightmares have something to do with the increase in mog activity." He says.

"Hmm maybe but what about our agents in Kenya have they found three?" I ask a little worried.

"Yeah but they're not the only ones the mogs are there and from what I hear it's a lot of them." Brandon tells me.

"Then let's go help, let's go to Kenya." I say standing up.

"Theos you know I can't let you get close to another garde, at least not until we find the other six." Brandon said sighing.

"Then at least send Hadley to help, I don't want to lose another loric." I plead.

"I can do that but for good measure I'll go with him." Brandon relents.

"Why do you have to go?" I ask surprised that he would get involved directly.

"It would be better if three and his cêpan saw a friendly loric face instead of a bunch of humans with guns." He explains.

"That actually makes sense." I say.

"I know it does, now go get some sleep Hadley and I will probably be gone by the time you wake up." Brandon tells me.

"Okay I have a training session with Hank tomorrow anyway and you know how long that can go." I say walking back to my room.

I get back to my room and lay back in my bed. I really hope that Brandon and Hadley can save three, losing another loric would be devastating. Soon we will find the rest of the garde and we will be able to fight back. I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow and I should get some sleep.

**X-x-X**

I wake up to find the house empty, I make my wake to the kitchen and make myself a bowl of cereal. I turn on the TV to the international news channel to see if anything big happened. After watching the news for a while I put on my training clothes and head to our personal gym.

Hank is standing outside the gym when I get there. Hank is a very large man, he was a bodybuilder when he was younger and he was also a loric ally. Now he helps Brandon strength train me, he's a pretty cool guy until training starts and he turns into a slave master.

"What's up Hank, you ready to get started?" I ask.

"I'm always ready John just make sure you are." He said calling me by my current alias.

I'm ready so let's-." I started to say before being interrupted by my cell phone ringing, I pick it up.

"_Hello, John where are you?" _A tired sounding Brandon asked from the other side of the phone.

"Henri, what's wrong, did something go wrong?" I ask calling him by his alias.

"_Yes, when we went to pick three up we were ambushed and our squad was killed it's only me, three and Hadley we're on our way back. You need to get back to the safe house and lock it down."_ He said as the phone line went dead.

I look at the phone for a few seconds still in shock. Henri said he had three but he made no mention of his cêpan. Another loric gone, at least he saved three I wonder where he's going to set him up.

"John, John what's wrong? Who was that on the phone?" Hank asked waving his large meaty hand in front of my face.

"It was Henri, I have to go." I said sprinting out of the gym.

I sprinted all the way home making sure to take shortcuts so I wouldn't be seen running faster than some cars. I quickly ran into the house and punched the emergency security code into the pad initiating the lockdown sequence. Six inch steel slates lowered from the top of every window in the two story house. I knew Henri and Hadley wouldn't be back for at least a day or two and I couldn't leave the house until they came back. Since I missed my training with Hank I decided to head down stairs to our basement turned training room. It wasn't anything special, it was the length of the house, the walls and floor was padded, a weapons rack sat on the far wall.

I don't have any combat legacies yet, in fact I don't even have my telekinesis yet I just have my animal telepathy. Henri says I'm a special case because garde usually get telekinesis a little while after getting their first legacy. Until I get a combat legacy, I guess I'll have to rely on my hand-to-hand and weapon skills.

**X-x-X**

**Henri**

Things got crazy almost as soon as we arrived. I met up with the squad that was already in place here a few miles away from where three and his cêpan were staying.

(Flashback)

We moved to pick three and his cêpan up but before we could get there three of my men were gunned down by red beams of light as a boy with light brown skin flew passed us. Not a moment after four huge mogs lead by one that was at least eight foot tall emerged from the trees ahead of us. I quickly ordered my men to lay suppressing fire as I chased after the boy who I assumed to be number three.

I finally caught up with him, "Hey it's-." I started to say as he turned around quicker than I could react and kicked me in the head. Darkness soon flooded my vision as I fell unconscious.

A loud scream wakes me up, I throw the leaves off of me as I scrambled to my feet. I see three being pinned against a tree by the large mogadorian from before. I immediately pull out my loric blaster and shoot the giant mogs arms making him release three. Three looks at me and I motion for him to follow me. We ran until we were in the clear, we met up with an ash covered Hadley back at the airport.

(Flashback End)

We were now on the jet that my team arrived here in. We should be back in the states in a day, we were headed to one our base in Louisiana to drop three off there then Hadley and I would head back to the safe house in Florida to meet back up with John. I look over at three and he still looks a little shocked that his cêpan Tim is dead. I know what it feels like to watch someone you love die in front of you.

"Three, hey three are you okay?" I ask him.

"My name is not three, it's Hannu." He says with his head down.

"Okay, Hannu are you okay?" I ask again using his name.

He looks up at me with tears streaming down his eyes. I don't even know the kid but I hate to see him the way he is now.

"Look Hannu I know you haven't had the easiest life but now is when you need to be strong, we are no longer sitting back and watching our brethren be killed." I tell him.

He looks up at me with interest, "What do you mean we aren't sitting back anymore?"

"Number four and I are locating the other garde and when we get you all together we're going to strike back at the mogadorians and get back to Lorien." I tell him.

"But there are only seven of us and they have an army." Hannu says.

"In time you seven will be more than enough for their army, just trust me." I say to him.

"Well it's not like I have much a choice anyway." He says wiping the tears from his eyes.

**X-x-X**

**Four**

It's been a couple days since Henri called and told me to lock the safe house down. I've been doing nothing but training, Henri always told me I was something special with a sword in my hands. I don't know what I'm going to do today, there wasn't much to do during lockdown.

"_Theos we're back._" A familiar voice said in my head.

I walk to the front door to meet Henri and Hadley. The doors open to reveal a tired looking Henri and my favorite beagle.

"So how did it go?" I ask.

He sighs, "Three is safe and that's all that matters."

He walks off deeper into the house, I assume he's going to his room. He did the same thing when he went to try and save one and her cêpan.

"I'm going to bed, since I'm back and we're not on lockdown anymore you can go back outside." Henri said before continuing his way to his room.

I look down at Hadley who looks back at me with his puppy dog eyes.

"What is it Hadley?"

"I'm hungry." He says in my head as drool starts to fall from his mouth.

I laugh a little, "Come on I think I have something for you."

I walk to the kitchen with Hadley right behind me. I open the refrigerator looking for something I saw the other day when I spot it, a turkey leg. I take it out and put it in Hadley's food bowl, he trots over as fast as he can then looks up at me.

"You're the best John." He said before tearing into the turkey leg.

I go sit on the couch contemplating on whether I should go out or not. On one hand I haven't been out of this house in three days and on the other I'm really tired from training those three days. I come to the decision that I'll just go to sleep, if I want to do anything I'm going to need my rest. I turn on the TV but sleep soon takes over as darkness clouds my vision.

**X-x-X**

The past couple of weeks have been normal, no mog activity or no stories about kids with superpowers. Although Henri has been acting weird, first he gets a call and doesn't tell me who it was and now we're in some cow town named Paradise, Ohio. At the moment we were waiting for the realtor who sold Henri the ragtag house in front of us.

"Why are we here again?" I ask.

"I have business here." Was all he said before getting out of the car.

I looked behind us to see a middle aged blonde woman stepping out of a blue SUV. She was actually pretty good looking for a woman her age. She pulled the for sale sign out of the ground as Henri walked up to her and held his hand out waiting for her to shake it. She shakes it and then they talk for a while, just introducing themselves and the woman whose name is Annie Hart. Henri made his way to the window of our truck.

"Let's go get things set up." He said walking towards the house.

"Let's go Hadley." I say getting out of the car.

I walk to the back of the car to get the boxes. It didn't take long for us to get everything settled, Henri set up all the computer stuff while I got my room set up. Henri had left a while ago to do whatever business he had to handle. I decided I would check this town out before ruling it to be a complete bust. So far the streets I've walked have been mostly empty but the street in front of me seems to be very much alive.

My stomach grumbles, I search the street ahead of me for a place to eat. I see a small coffee shop that should have something to sate my hunger. The sign above the small store says "The Coffee Shop". I walk and head to the counter and standing behind it is one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen, she had long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"Welcome to the coffee where you can get your own cup of Paradise, what would you like today?" She said greeting me.

I almost laugh at the corny slogan but I control myself, "Uh can I have a cappuccino and two bran muffins."

She smiles and it seems to light up the room, "You sure can, I'll be right back with your order."

I can't help but watch her as she walks around the back to make my cappuccino and get my muffins. She has a nice body, probably a cheerleader. A few minutes later she comes back wearing the same bright smile from before.

"Here's your order, is there anything else I can do for you?" She asks handing me my things.

"Well I never got your name." I say smiling at her.

"People usually introduce themselves before asking for someone's name." She says moving a piece of hair from in front of her face.

I hear people behind me complaining about me taking too long, a guy even called me lover boy but I just ignore them.

"My name is John Smith." I tell her.

"I'm Sarah Hart now you have to go I have other customers to serve." She politely tells me.

"Well okay, maybe I'll see you again." I say walking away.

"Yeah maybe you will." She says.

I eat my muffins and drink my cappuccino as I make my way back home. I see Henri's truck in the driveway but next to it is a sleek back sports car with two c's overlapping each other, the symbol for the Chimæra Corporation. I sigh knowing that something must be wrong for someone from the corporation to come see us in person. I quickly make my way inside the house, in the front room stands Henri and a man dressed like your typical secret agent, black hair, black sunglasses and black suit. Henri turns and sees me waving for me to come over.

"John this is Mr. Johnson he's one of our employees and apparently they found something we should know about." Henri says in a tired voice.

"What might that be Mr. Johnson?" I ask turning to the suited man.

"We believe we've found a mogadorian base in Nevada." He said standing with his hands behind his back.

I look at Henri in surprise he shrugs, "They're good at what they do but the mogs have been quite busy as of late."

"What are we going to do about it?" I ask curious as to what we do next.

"We wait for now we don't want to compromise ourselves right now." He says to me, "I want you tell HQ to keep a time on that base but being discovered is not an option." He ordered Mr. Johnson.

Mr. Johnson nods before walking out of the house and getting into his car and pulling off. I look at Henri who was rubbing his head.

"What's the problem?" I ask.

"What's not the problem, what I came here for isn't here anymore and when I get home I find this." He says turning his laptop around.

On the screen is a website for a magazine called "They walk among us" full of alien conspiracies and all that stuff but that's not what he wanted to show me. On the right side of the screen showed the newest edition "**Mogadorian Invasion Is Near"**.

I snapped my head up looking into Henri's eyes. We held that stare for a couple of seconds before he sighed once again.

"What are we going to do about that?" I ask pointing at the screen.

"There's good news and bad news about that." He says, "The bad news this issue has already been published, the good news the place where this is published is not too far from here." He said walking past me to the door.

"Well I'm coming with you." I say following him.

"No, no you're not." He yells surprising me.

For the first time in a long time Henri looks tired, I mean my whole life we've been running and he's never looked as tired as he does now.

"What, why can't I come with you I'm not going to let you walk into a potential mog house alone." I say back.

"It's not a mog base, I'll be fine and besides I need you to do something for me." He says.

"What's more important than making sure you're safe?" I ask.

"Take this." He throws me what looks like an iPhone, "That tracks anything with loric energy inside of it."

"What am I supposed to do with it?" I ask him.

"A long time ago I left half of an object that held information about Lorien here and now it's somewhere in town." He told me before walking out of the door.

I have a bad feeling about letting Henri go check that place alone but I have to trust him. I go up to my room to change my clothes before I go out and try to find the object. Hadley is asleep on my bed I decide to wake him up so he can tag along.

"Hadley, wake up I'm about to go look for something want to come?" I ask.

"_Sure I need to stretch my legs." _He says.

"Well come on." I say walking out.

"_Hey John why don't I get an earth name like you and Henri?" _He asked catching me off guard.

"I never really thought you needed one." I say racking my brain for a name. I look around the room when my eyes lay on a poster on my wall, "How about Bernie Kosar, BK for short."

He stood there for a minute before barking in agreement. We made our way outside where it was sprinkling, I put my hood on. I pull out the device Henri gave me and dozens of dots appear behind me where the house was. I guess those are the loric weapons we brought with us.

We've been walking around for some time now and I still can't find whatever we're supposed to be looking for. I think about going home when the device pings, I look down at the device then in front of me. In front of me is a two story blue house with a white picket fence. There seems to be people living there to, that makes things a little more difficult.

"Let's do this BK." I say as I knock on the door.

Adrenaline rushes through my body as we wait for the door to open. My hand slowly finds my loric knife hidden in the waistband of my pants. I don't what's behind the door, it could be mogs or it could be some oblivious human.

The door opens to reveal a scrawny boy with brown hair. He couldn't have weighed more than a hundred pounds.

"Is there something I can do for you?" He asks standing there awkwardly.

"Uh yeah-." I start to say before a raspy voice interrupts me.

A pale man with a fat belly and ragged beard came behind the boy and smack him in the head.

"What did I tell you about answering the door for random people?" He asked smacking him again.

"What was I-?" The boy started to ask but was cut off by another blow to the head.

I usually can keep my anger under control but this guy is something else. All the kid did was answer the door and here he was getting beat for it. I hear a crunch to my left and noticed that my hand was gripping their door. I pulled my hand away and it showed my hand imprint. I looked back at the two and the boy was no longer being abuse now they were both staring at me like I was some alien which I was but they didn't know that.

"Hey kid what kind of freak are you?" The man asked looking at the ruined door.

"I-I'm sorry I gotta go." I say before taking off.

"Hey wait." I hear the kid yell as I'm running away.

I keep running with BK right behind me. We stop running a few minutes later and I walk into town to get something to eat again. I think about that girl from earlier, Sarah was her name. I wonder if she's still at work. I find my way back to the coffee shop with BK in tow.

"Had- I mean BK you're going to have to stay outside while I go get some food." I tell him.

"_More like go mate." _He says in my head.

I swear if dogs could smile then that was the look on his face right now. I ignore him and go inside, unfortunately Sarah wasn't at the counter but instead was some guy with short hair. He looked like he could be an athlete football maybe.

"Welcome to the coffee shop where you can get your own little-." He started to say before I interrupted him.

"Yeah I've been here before, is Sarah here."

Anger quickly forms in his eye but it passes just as soon as it arrived. He looked like he wanted to come over the counter but someone held his arm back. Sarah is standing behind him, with a sly smile on her face.

"Now now boys there's no need for the testosterone showdown, Ken you can go take your break now."

"You sure, this guy seems kind if shady and I'm sure Mark wouldn't like to see his girl talking to another guy." Ken said.

"Yes I'm sure, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself and I'm not Mark's girl."

"Yeah whatever." He looks at me, "I'll see you around."

I sigh knowing that he would cause problems later but I didn't come here for that. I look at Sarah who's looking at me with a hint of disappointment.

"You shouldn't be so rude to people, especially if you're new in town." She says.

"Wait how do you know I'm new in town?" I ask her.

"It's a small town everyone knows everyone." She tells me, "Now can I get you something?"

"Actually I came here to see you." I tell her.

She instantly starts to blush, she smiles but keeps her head down before getting herself together and looking back up.

"What do you want with me, I don't even know you?" She asks.

"That's the point I want to get to know you." I tell her.

"Even if I did want to get to know you I don't get off for another hour." She says.

"That's okay I'll wait." I say walking back outside.

I wait outside with BK for an hour but I started to get worried about Henri a while back, he hasn't called all day and he usually checks in when he's gone but he hasn't. I look down at BK, he looked back at me.

"_He's going to be fine John, don't forget he is the one who has been protecting you your whole life."_

"I know BK but that's why I'm worried, I don't know what I would do without Henri." I say out loud.

"Who's Henri and who are you talking too?" A female voice says from behind me.

I turn around and there Sarah is standing by the door.

"I uh Henri is my dad and I'm talking to my dog, BK."

She leans down and rubs BK on the head, "What a cute dog, what are you doing with such a rude person."

"So you're off and I'm here." I say.

"Look it was nice of you to wait for me but I have to get home." She says walking off.

"W-wait how about I walk you home." I say. She looks like she's going to say no, "I'm not going to take no as an answer."

"Well I guess, I wouldn't want you to be ill prepared for Paradise." She says smiling.

I smile happy that I got what I came for. I know I shouldn't be making friends since we would be leaving soon. We started walking, we just exchanged basic information like family, birthdays and stuff like that.

"I guess this is my stop." She says stopping in front of house that looked like the rest on the street.

"Well I had a great time Sarah Hart." I say smiling.

"Me too John smith maybe I'll see you around." She says before walking in her door.

The whole walk back home I had a big smile on my face. I never really got involved with girls before because I was home schooled for the most part and I was always training. I get back to the house and a huge sigh of relief escapes me as I see Henri's truck there. I walk in the house and Henri is not in the chair in front the computer screens so he must be sleep. I would be sleep to after all that he's done today. BK and I decided it was time for some sleep too.

**X-x-X**

I wake up in excruciating pain, it feels like the inside of my body is on fire. I let out a small scream as the burning becomes more intense. My hands feel the worse, the light shining out of them might be the cause of that. My door busts open to reveal a revitalized Henri, he runs over to my bed. He looks down at my hands and smiles.

"W-what are y-you smiling at?" I manage to get out.

"It looks like got your first legacy." He tells me before leaving the room.

He comes back with my chest in his hands. He puts it next to me where we can both touch it. I struggle to put my hand on the lock but I manage it. The lock clicks and the chest pops open he reaches in and pulls out a transparent loric crystal with something dark moving around the inside. He held the crystal over my body.

"What are you doing?" I ask as the heat begins to subside.

"Your new legacy is called lumen and what you're feeling right now is me spreading the heat resistance that comes with the legacy." He answers.

The last bit of pain fades away and I struggle to sit up as my muscles are still sore from the searing heat that flowed through my body just a little bit ago.

"So what does this legacy do?" I ask with a mix of happiness and curiosity.

A thin smile appears on his face, "Well there's not much I can tell you other the heat resistance and the light that shines from your hands."

Most of the happiness that I was feeling instantly went away, "So you're saying that this legacy basically makes me a glorified flashlight?" I ask a little irritated.

"Lumen is a very rare legacy in fact it's so rare it's only been recorded twice in our history." He tells me.

"Who were the garde that had it?" I ask curiously.

"I don't know if you remember or not but your grandfather had it." He says.

I nod my head negatively, I don't remember much from my life on Lorien.

"Well who was the other person?" I ask him.

"Pittacus Lore himself." He says.

It doesn't surprise me that Pittacus had this legacy but for him and my grandpa to be the only ones to have it was a bit odd. It reminds me of that nightmare I had back in Florida.

"Henri my dad said something about the house of lore what was he talking about?" I ask him.

Henri's eyes widened slightly and his shoulders tensed, "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"The nightmare I had in Florida was of my dad fighting and right before Setrákus killed him he told him his name was Liren, son of the house of lore."

"Theos I was-." He started to say but I cut him off.

"And he said he was a descendant of Pittacus Lore." I continue.

"Theos I didn't want to tell you until I felt you were ready." He said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Ready for what this is my family we're talking about, I don't remember what Lorien looks like the least you could do is give me the memory of my family." I yell smacking his hand off my shoulder sending him flying across the room.

I look in horror as he crashes into the wall, He grunts as he sits himself up on the damaged wall. I run over to him but instead of a look of anger he has the same smile from before on his face.

"What are you laughing at, you could be seriously hurt." I tell him.

"Y-you just got your telekinesis." He said with blood trickling from his mouth.

He struggles to stand up so I put his arm around my shoulder and carry him to his bed. I lay him down as he seems to have fallen unconscious.

"I'm sorry Henri." I say to him before leaving the house.


End file.
